<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cada hogar está en donde te aman by newyorkblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383357">Cada hogar está en donde te aman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues'>newyorkblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airports, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Home, Ichigo Ichie, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Lo que está en neutro es cuando hablan en japonés entre ellos, Lo que está narrado en modismos argentinos es Oikawa hablando español, M/M, Metaphors, Platonic Relationships, Post-Time Skip, Promises, Random Encounters, Talking, casual meetings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa sentía que ya no tenía un hogar al cual pertenecer; hasta que un extraño muchacho de su pasado en un azaroso encuentro le enseña que no todo es como su cabeza lo tenía pensado.</p><p>-</p><p>Regalo del Santa Secreto para mi amiga Mai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cada hogar está en donde te aman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetoto/gifts">sunsetoto</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este es un pequeño regalo que le entregué el otro día a una amiga muy, muy, muy especial para mí. Mai, no podía haberme emocionado más que me toque tu nombre porque para mí no había otra opción que escribir sobre estos dos aunque me pusieran una pistola en la cabeza para que hiciera cualquier otra cosa.</p><p>Ella me pidió subirlo para que el mundo conociera más del OiTen (¡Pero TotoTen se escucha más tierno!) así que espero que le guste a quien sea que lea este pequeño fic. Espero hayan tenido una hermosa navidad, y también tengan un próspero 2021 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando avisaron por altoparlante que su vuelo a Argentina se vería retrasado hasta nuevo aviso, Oikawa Tooru se aguantó las ganas de ponerse a hacer un berrinche.</p><p>Era ya casi de diciembre en Tokio, Japón. En Argentina, serían cerca de quince horas menos. El tiempo justo para que se tomara un avión hasta Nueva Zelanda, con un trasbordo que le llevaría directamente hasta Buenos Aires —quizá no llegaría a tiempo a San Juan para la fecha, pero si alcanzaría a festejar la navidad en la capital argentina junto a unos amigos suyos de por allí.</p><p>El 27 de diciembre se suponía tendría que abordar un bus hasta su amada ciudad, y lo pasaría con todo el equipo del CA San Juan y sus familias. Quizás Oikawa sería el único extranjero solitario —porque incluso sus compañeros chilenos y uruguayos tenían a sus propias familias alojándose en el país sudamericano con ellos.</p><p>Oikawa no era de esos, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. El simple hecho de haber abandonado su país natal en busca de nuevos rumbos le había convertido en una persona más desapegada. Y, aunque era capaz de amar con locura, también era cierto que su corazón parchaba una parte de sí mismo para aguantar los días en donde solo era su espíritu y voluntad los que le acompañaban.</p><p>Pero tenía también momentos en donde se sentía como un muchacho que coexistía entre dos limbos: Japón ya no era su hogar, pero Argentina tampoco podría serlo nunca del todo.</p><p>Se había arrancado el corazón —porque no podía abandonar su país sin extirpárselo del todo— en busca de nuevos horizontes, sin ponerse a debatir el hecho de que por más que consiguiera uno nuevo, siempre le quedaría una cicatriz en el pecho. Una que, aunque ocultara con capas de ropa o vendes o maquillajes, él sabía que estaría allí para toda la vida.</p><p>Y ardería. Y dolería. Puede que no todas las veces, pero lo haría de tanto en tanto.</p><p>Nada podría salvarlo de ese destino.</p><p>—<em>Me cago en la puta madre</em> —masculló en español con acento argentino; otros compatriotas japoneses en la fila hacia el pequeño <em>market</em> del aeropuerto le miraron extraño—. <em>¡La re concha de la lora!</em></p><p>El español rodaba diferente a través de su lengua. Llevaba tantos días de puro japonés —con sus padres, su hermana, su sobrino, sus antiguos amigos del Aoba Josai— que ya casi tuvo miedo de comenzar a olvidar su progreso en el idioma español. Pero no, porque allí estaba —su capacidad para <em>putear</em> seguía intacta.</p><p>Y si podías insultar sin problemas… entonces no debías preocuparte de estar olvidando el idioma.</p><p>Oikawa se metió al <em>market</em>, y se dejó embriagar por el aroma a café —pero no iba a permitirse ser engañado. Su plan era dormitar apenas subiera al avión, y el café lo mantenía despierto por horas. Una Coca Cola y sándwich de queso y carne mechada debería servir; igual que unos cuantos dulces y <em>snacks</em> que se permitió comer por ser sus vacaciones.</p><p>Ya podía regresar a la dieta deportiva en enero. No planeaba perderse el <em>mantecol</em> ni el <em>vitel toné</em> de la cena de navidad que su amiga <em>Mai</em> —allá en Buenos Aires— le prometió prepararle. Ya se frotaba el estómago de solo pensarlo.</p><p>Serían solo cuatro amigos para la cena, pero la fiesta para después del festejo simbólico también le emocionaba. No quedaría sidra, fernet o <em>birra</em> sin ser catada por él.</p><p>El aeropuerto estaba ajetreado. Apenas fue capaz de encontrar unos asientos libres alejado de todos los mocosos que lloriqueaban por la espera, o por los turistas rezongando que no llegarían a tiempo a sus respectivos países. Oikawa no tenía tiempo para sentirse ansioso por esas cosas; y tampoco quería, porque eso significaba aceptar la derrota y la inminente posibilidad de que su navidad sería festejada en un asfixiante avión con comida espantosa y gomosa.</p><p>Si es que acaso <em>festejaba</em> la navidad. Para cuando abandonara Japón, la navidad ya habría pasado en los cielos. Pero no tenía idea de qué hora sería cuando arribara en Sudamérica…</p><p>—A la mierda todo —Oikawa chasqueó la lengua—; mejor ser positivo.</p><p>Calzó uno de sus auriculares para escuchar música de su grupo favorito del momento —<em>Dreamcatcher</em>—, y comenzó a desembolsar su sándwich de carne mechada y queso. Olía muy bien, o estaba famélico del hambre; pero nada lo dejó preparado para el primer bocado que dio y se sintió como un manjar de los dioses cuando se deshizo en su paladar.</p><p>Sin darse mucha cuenta, Oikawa se comió más de la mitad del sándwich casi en dos minutos.</p><p>Estaba abriendo su latita de Coca Cola cuando alguien ocupó un asiento a su lado. <em>Copado</em>. Como si no hubiera varios asientos libres por allá, y como si Oikawa tuviera ganas de que lo atraparan escuchando grupos de señoritas y teniendo orgasmos en las papilas gustativas.</p><p>Decidió ignorar al recién llegado —se podría ahorrar la incómoda sonrisa que dos personas realizan cuando comparten campo de visión—, y comenzó a sorber de su lata.</p><p>—¿La desinfectaste? —preguntó el extraño, y casi se ahogó con la bebida por la sorpresa de escucharlo con el oído libre—. Deberías tener un sorbete metálico para estas cosas, porque las latas son de las cosas más contaminadas que hay por culpa de los depósitos. ¡Pero no vayas a usar uno de plástico, salvo que sea reutilizable! Hay que cuidar el planeta.</p><p>Oikawa arrugó la nariz hacia su lata. Buenísimo, sí. Ahora le sentía un gusto espantoso a una de sus bebidas culposas y que rara vez consumía. Alejó la lata y la depositó sobre el apoyabrazos de la silla. Todo era tan incómodo que hubiera deseado que la tierra lo tragara. ¿Cómo ese extraño tenía tal audacia...?</p><p>Se giró para enfrentarse al ridículo y absurdo extraño que increpaba desconocidos en el aeropuerto, pero dio un respingo ante su cabellera roja como el fuego —no tenía mucho pelo; casi como si se hubiera rapado un par de meses atrás y apenas ahora se le formaba una suave pelusilla.</p><p>Estaba sonriendo sin enseñar los dientes cuando Oikawa le miró. Sus ojos estaban ojerosos y cansados, pero brillaban con la inocencia y curiosidad de un niño pequeño. Iba enfundado en una inmensa bufanda violeta y blanca; la lana se veía tan suave que Oikawa hubiera deseado poder acariciarla.</p><p>Apretó las cejas, pero quizá porque se le hacía conocido de alguna parte, pero, ¿de dónde? Un tipo tan extraño no tendría que ser fácil de olvidar.</p><p>Aclaró la garganta para mantener la compostura. No iba a pelear con un chico lindo. En realidad, no iba a pelear con <em>nadie</em> ese día, porque no tenía muchas ganas de amargarse de algo más que por su vuelo retrasado.</p><p>—Entonces a saber qué tanta mugre consumimos día a día —se mofó Oikawa, y sonrió de costado con sorna—. No creo que las latas sean el único producto contaminado. Toda la hora estamos en contacto con gérmenes.</p><p>Oikawa recordó la manía de los argentinos de saludarse con un beso en el cachete. Al principio le costó horrores acostumbrarse, pero ahora era casi un gesto automático. Pero que se hubiera adaptado a ello no significaba que no fuera consciente de lo poco higiénico de esa tradición sudamericana.</p><p>El de pelo rojo esbozó una sonrisa más amplia como si tomara su broma. Le vio acomodarse de forma más cómoda contra el respaldo de los diminutos asientos.</p><p>—Si lo vemos así, entonces estos asientos también están contaminados —El chico encogió los hombros—. Ve tú a adivinar qué clase de persona se sentó aquí, o si apoyaron las maletas. Las cuales pasan de mano en mano… no muy higiénico, si te preguntas.</p><p>—Te veo muy acomodado sobre el asiento como para que eso te preocupe —notó Oikawa con diversión.</p><p>El chico estiró sus brazos flacuchos y largos, cubiertos por un inmenso abrigo color marrón. Los depositó detrás de su cabeza mientras le miraba de soslayo sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>—¿Quién dijo que <em>a mí</em> me importaba eso, <em>Oikawa-san</em>?</p><p>El corazón se le detuvo al escuchar su propio nombre. El chico extraño pareció disfrutar del exacto momento en que ataba los cabos, y se daba cuenta que, <em>en efecto</em>, se conocían entre los dos. Volteó de forma abrupta para mirarlo con la boca abierta.</p><p>Ya tenía la mano extendida para estrechársela. Un gesto no muy oriental.</p><p>—Tendou Satori. Fui a Shiratorizawa con tu archienemigo… el cual resulta es mi mejor amigo —rio el chico—. Pudimos haber sido compañeros de clase. Pero si éramos compañeros, no estaríamos teniendo este divertido momento.</p><p>Todo lo que salía de su boca se sentía casi como un chiste por su tono cantarín. Oikawa parpadeó varias veces; todavía no era capaz de volver a acomodar su mandíbula en el lugar que debía estar.</p><p>Bufó en cuanto lo reconoció, pero al otro no parecía importarle demasiado. ¿Qué infiernos tenía que hacer Oikawa con un tipo como Tendou Satori? ¿Un ex rival de preparatoria!</p><p>¡No podían ser dos personas más diferentes las que tenían que cruzarse en vísperas de navidad!</p><p>—Semisemi siempre me dice que soy un poco aterrador para presentarme a la gente. No puedo discutírselo, porque la verdad es que tiene razón —continuó Tendou Satori como si nada; sacó una cajita de caramelos frutales de su abrigo y se metió como cinco a la boca. Los mordió al instante—. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Me gusta hablar con la gente, pero odio la charla pequeña y casual sobre el clima porque era lo que me incomodaba más en los últimos años de primaria. Nadie tenía mis gustos, así que para hacer amigos había que hablarles de cosas superficiales y sin mucha importancia para poder conectar. ¡Ah, apenas nos conocemos y ya te estoy hablando de mis traumas infantiles…!</p><p>Oikawa se sacó el otro auricular y detuvo la música de <em>Dreamcatcher</em>. Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que estaba escuchando de ese chico; la verborragia que salía de su boca —que iba dándose cuenta que era como si sonriera todo el tiempo, no importaba lo que pasara; era algo en la curva de sus labios— le estaba mareando.</p><p>Pero, ¿cómo callabas a un muchacho que no te daba chance de decir algo?</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico de repente tras un extenso monólogo del que Oikawa no comprendió ni la mitad—. ¿Acaso te comió la lengua los ratones? ¿Estás teniendo <em>flashbacks</em> de Vietnam…?</p><p>Oikawa arrugó la nariz ante la insinuación de aquel chico —por supuesto sabría a lo que se refería, puesto que hablaba de la vieja rivalidad entre Aoba Josai y Shiratorizawa.</p><p>O, más bien, de la rivalidad entre Oikawa y Ushijima.</p><p>—No me interesan viejas rencillas del pasado —masculló Oikawa—. Son cosas de adolescentes estúpidos y que creían ser los dueños del mundo, pero no te das cuenta de esas cosas hasta que creces.</p><p>—Creo que este viaje te tiene un poco de malas, Oikawa-san —notó Tendou—. Pero te comprendo. No es como si yo quisiera regresar a París, pero tengo trabajo que hacer el día veinticuatro. Quizá puede encontrar con Wakatoshi para el año nuevo. No lo pasaré tan atareado como en navidad.</p><p>Oikawa tenía una ceja arqueada con tan solo la mención del nombre de aquel otro chico. Tendou se recostó todavía más sobre el asiento, y utilizó parte de la bufanda para cubrirse los ojos como si fuera a dormir.</p><p>Las azafatas seguían llamando algo por el altoparlante, pero no podía escuchar muy bien lo que decían. Solo era capaz de sentir su insistencia al llamar a pasajeros de otros vuelos.</p><p>Oikawa se puso también a la defensiva cruzando los brazos contra el pecho; el sándwich a medio comer quedó sobre su regazo dentro del papel aluminio. Usualmente, era alguien extrovertido, simpático, social. Pero Tendou le estaba haciendo divagar en asuntos extraños.</p><p>—Solo quiero volver a casa, y me preocupa no llegar a tiempo —Oikawa rodó los ojos—, no es que me afecte irme, o algo por el estilo. Mi familia nunca ha sido de celebrar la Navidad…</p><p>—Ah, la mía tampoco. Mi abuela solía contrabandearme dinero en un sobre como regalo, y yo tenía que correr a la tienda apenas podía para llenar de chocolate y revistas de manga, pero mis padres jamás vieron eso con buenos ojos —Tendou rio, y la bufanda se deslizó de sus ojos para demostrar que los tenía brillosos, perdidos en algún recuerdo—. Es curioso que llames <em>casa</em> a Argentina, y no a Japón.</p><p>—¿Cómo es que sabes que me voy a Argentina? —preguntó Oikawa con algo de desconfianza.</p><p>—¿Quién <em>no</em> sabe del gran Oikawa Tooru jugando para la selección argentina? ¡Tu cara ha salido en todos los periódicos de Miyagi! ¡Creo que hasta mi abuela se enteró que allá te apodan <em>Toto</em>!</p><p>Oikawa no quería dejarse llevar por sus palabras, pero también era cierto que todo eso lo llenaba de orgullo. Recordaba a los periodistas buscándolo en todas sus redes sociales para suplicarle una entrevista online. Cada vez que regresaba a Japón, lo perseguían para conseguir una primicia. Los portales de chimentos divagaban sobre su vida romántica y sexual cada vez que podían.</p><p>Nunca le había molestado todo eso. Sabía que eran gajes del oficio, y no culparía a otros por hacer su trabajo. Pero que Tendou lo dijera de esa forma tan liviana le hizo sentirse un poco expuesto e intimidado. Trató de imaginarse sus grandes ojos leyendo una nota sobre Oikawa en alguna revista y su cara en primera plana.</p><p>—Bueno, como sea —continuó para no darle importancia al asunto—. Y para que sepas, Argentina <em>es</em> mi hogar. Tanto como lo es Japón. Llevo ya años allá, tengo una vida hecha y un montón de cosas que no podría ser capaz de abandonar. ¿Acaso está mal?</p><p>—No creo, no —respondió Tendou—. Siento que tenemos muchos hogares. Todos ellos están creados con el cariño de las personas que nos esperan ahí, con la belleza de sus paisajes, la calidez de su comida, incluso con la lluvia que cae sobre tu piel. Sería tonto decir que tenemos una sola casa, cuando nuestra casa está en cada cosa o persona que alguna vez amamos.</p><p>—Bastante poético, Tendou-chan —se mofó Oikawa, y ya no se sentía tan tenso como para cruzarse de brazos o agazaparse en el asiento—. ¿Tienes muchas casas que te están esperando en algún lugar, entonces?</p><p>Oikawa quiso abofetearse casi al instante, porque notó que su tono cantarín —y por la sonrisa que esbozó Tendou— su pregunta había salido casi como un coqueteo.</p><p>O quizá solo estaba haciéndose la cabeza. Porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué diablos le hacía pensar que estaba coqueteando con no solo el antiguo compañero de equipo de Ushijima, sino que también era su mejor amigo?</p><p>—Claro que sí —contestó Tendou con una sonrisa—; y no me malinterpretes, porque la verdad es que todavía tengo espacio para muchas más. Nunca le diría que no a la calidez de un nuevo hogar.</p><p>—¿Sabes? —preguntó Oikawa mordisqueándose el interior del labio—. Argentina es uno de mis hogares favoritos, ahora que lo pienso. Tiene algo que se llama <em>mantecol</em>. Estoy seguro que el mantecol me ama tanto como yo le amo.</p><p>—¿<em>Mantecol</em>? —inquirió Tendou con curiosidad, y fue graciosa la forma en que su acento japonés con un deje francés dijo aquella palabra—. ¿Es acaso un novio, o…?</p><p>Oikawa intentó no sonrojarse ante la pregunta de que fuera un <em>novio </em>específicamente, y no una novia.</p><p>—Sí, sí, es una golosina que se hace a base de pasta de maní, y es muy rica —contó con emoción—. ¡Si no llego a tiempo, seguramente mis amigos me van a dejar sin un solo pedazo!</p><p>Oikawa trató de imaginarse a toda la tropa peleándose a muerte por el último trozo de mantecol. Aunque él se lo hubiera entregado a cualquiera de ellos sin pestañear, no lo diría en voz alta.</p><p>¡Defendería su honor como el mayor amante del mantecol! En cualquier lugar del mundo que hubiera uno, entonces Oikawa encontraría una nueva casa.</p><p>Una azafata volvió a hablar por el altoparlante, y ahora sus oídos prestaron mucha más atención a lo que estaba captando.</p><p>—<em>Los siguientes pasajeros del vuelo 534 de Air France con destino a la ciudad de París, por favor acercarse a la Terminal F para la inmediata salida del vuelo que lleva veinte minutos retrasado </em>—dijo la muchacha con voz ansiosa—: <em>Komoko Tsugikuni, Moreu Pierre, Moreu Adele, Tendou Satori… repito… </em></p><p>Oikawa abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada al escucharlo, y se giró de forma involuntaria hacia un sonriente Tendou que ya se estaba poniendo de pie y se calzaba la maleta de mano contra el hombro.</p><p>No tuvo idea de por qué se sintió tan pequeño y decepcionado cuando el otro se levantó; era más alto de lo que esperaba, o quizás él se sentía lo suficientemente decaído como para que todo el mundo se sintiera demasiado grande y en su contra.</p><p>—Bueno… esa es mi llamada —dijo Tendou con diversión; como si no acabara de retrasar voluntariamente a más de doscientos pasajeros durante veinte minutos—. Pero que sepas, ahora tengo ganas de ir a Argentina a probar ese mantecol. <em>Au Revoir</em>, Toto.</p><p>Oikawa se aclaró la garganta mientras se removía un poco ansioso. Tendou ya se estaba dando la vuelta y agitando los dedos por encima del hombro.</p><p>No se lo pensó dos veces cuando se puso también de pie con un estrépito. Tendou se detuvo en su camino hacia la terminal de la que saldría su vuelo; no sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la curiosidad.</p><p>—Pero también podría ser en París, ¿no? Puedo llevar un mantecol en la maleta —dijo con calma, pero firmeza en la voz. Su sonrisa era temblorosa—. Tengo un juego programado para febrero en Madrid.</p><p>—Madrid, ¿eh? —cuestionó Tendou con diversión en la voz—. Eso está convenientemente cerca. Menos de tres horas de vuelo. Muy bonita ciudad; he ido la primavera pasada a capacitarme.</p><p>—Sí —carraspeó Oikawa, y le sonrió con todavía más fuerza—. Está bastante cerca.</p><p>Las azafatas seguían hablando por altoparlante. La gente iba de aquí para allá sin dar mucho crédito a dos locos japoneses —pero no tan japoneses, en el fondo— que se estaban declarando una espontánea promesa para el futuro.</p><p>Tendou le sonrió, entonces, pero no dijo nada más. Giró sobre sus propios talones, y se alejó a paso firme con sus largas piernas mientras la azafata continuaba clamando por su nombre.</p><p>Oikawa se quedó allí, con los pies bien pegados sobre el cerámico del suelo y con el corazón repiqueteando en sus costillas sin saber muy bien por qué. Tendou era un extraño, ¿no?</p><p>Solo otro loco más como él que extendió las alas y se escapó de su primer hogar en busca de nuevos cobijos a lo largo y ancho de todo el mundo.</p><p>Tal vez no eran tan diferentes como Oikawa pensaba.</p><p>Y, en el fondo, deseaba que la vida los cruzara otra vez bajo el mismo cielo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, sorpresa (?)</p><p>¡Blues la dejó picando para una segunda parte a futuro! ¿Qué pasará? MmMmmmMMm lo averiguaremos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>